Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta Love Story Oneshot
by TasyaMalf
Summary: tentang Finnick dan Annie dari sudut pandang Annie. RnR please


A Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta Love Story…

Summary : kisah cinta Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta.

Disclaimer : karakter sepenuhnya punya tante Suzanne, aku Cuma minjem ^^v

Warning : OOC, Gaje, typo, kebanyakan timeskip, dll.

* * *

"Annie Cresta!" ucap perempuan berdandanan menor dengan aksen khas Capitol.

Aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau lagi. Tidak sanggup lagi tepatnya.

"I volunteer as a tribute." Kata Mags, perempuan berumur sekitar 80-an dan pemenang Hunger Games berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Aku menangis seraya melihat Mags berjalan mendekati Finnick dan orang Capitol aneh itu. Mulia sekali wanita itu.. ia rela berkorban demi gadis gila seperti aku.

Gadis gila. Ya, itu sebutan orang-orang di Distrik ku untuk ku..

Distrik 4, Distrik yang selama ini memenuhi kebutuhan Capitol dengan hasil lautnya yang berlimpah. Tapi apa balasan Capitol untuk semua ini? Mengadakan Hunger Games untuk menonton anak-anak tidak bersalah dari 12 Distrik yang bertarung sampai mati di arena?

Namaku Annie Cresta, aku pemenang Hunger Games ke 70. semenjak kepulanganku dari Capitol, aku dijuluki sebagai gadis gila. Semua orang menganggapku gila, termasuk diriku sendiri. Tetapi berbeda dengan pendapat Finnick.. "Kau tidak gila. Kau hanya gadis biasa yang terlibat dalam masalah yang luar biasa." Itu yang selalu ia katakan.

Hanya Finnick yang bisa mengembalikan cahaya lagi ke mataku. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa normal, bukan gadis gila yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Finnick adalah pacarku.. ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa.. dan sekarang ia harus ikut Quarter Quell dengan peraturan bodoh yang dibuat oleh Capitol. Tidak cukupkah Capitol merenggut kebahagiaan ku di arena? Kenapa sekarang Capitol renggut sumber kebahagiaan ku?

Finnick Odair adalah laki-laki yang cerdas dan kuat. Ia pernah melewati Hunger Games dan menang saat usianya 14. apa yang harus ku khawatirkan? Aku sendiri tidak tau.. aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya bertarung lagi di arena. Aku tidak mau berjauhan darinya.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

"Finnick.." lirihku seraya menghambur ke pelukkannya. Finnick memelukku, ia mengelus punggungku "jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"please jangan nangis, Ann.. aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis" kata Finnick.

"menangkan Hunger Games untukku" aku melepas pelukkannya dan menatap ke mata hijau lautnya. Finnick mengangguk, tapi itu tidak cukup bagiku. "berjanjilah" desakku.

"aku berjanji akan memenangkan Quarter Quell ini dan pulang sebagai pemenang hanya untukmu." Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "sekarang jangan menangis lagi.." kata Finnick, ia menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku lalu mengecup keningku.

Hening sesaat, sampai tiba-tiba petugas perdamaian menyuruhku keluar karna waktuku sudah habis.

"aku mencintaimu" kata Finnick seraya melumat bibirku sampai aku ditarik oleh petugas perdamaian itu keluar dari Justice Building.

Aku menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Menangis dan terus menangis.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, aku masih terpuruk dalam kesedihanku. Setiap hari aku menonton permainan sadis yang dibuat Capitol itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kemenanganku aku tidak menonton Hunger Games. Dan kali ini, aku menonton hanya untuk tau keadaan Finnick.

Finnick tetap terlihat seperti biasanya. Caranya berbicara, senyum nakalnya, omongan yang sangat percaya diri itu.. aku merindukannya.. aku tidak bisa hanya melihat tv untuk mengobati rasa rinduku itu.. aku ingin Finnick ada disini dan menemaniku seperti biasanya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis gila sepertiku?

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku menonton Hunger Games untuk mengetahui keadaan Finnick, aku terkejut dengan adanya ledakan yang diciptakan Katniss.. aku menangis, ledakkan itu sangat kuat.. tidak mungkin ada peserta yang selamat dari itu. Aku mematikan tv-ku dan semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah menyalakan tv-ku lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melamun dan meratapi nasib sampai hari itu tiba..

Para petugas perdamaian menyeretku ke pesawat yang membawaku ke Capitol dan menanyaiku tentang pemberontakan dan hal lain yang tidak ku ketahui.

Aku hanya diam, dan perbuatanku ini membuat mereka semakin giat menyiksaku. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Di Capitol, aku terus disiksa karna aku tidak mau memberi jawaban.. aku dikurung di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan hanya ada satu interior disana, sebuah kursi putih yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan yang sedang ku duduki sekarang ini dengan tangan terikat.

Tiap malam aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak, selalu saja ada jeritan dan erangan kesakitan dari ruang sebelah yang membuatku makin muak dengan Presiden Snow dan Capitol.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Muncul seorang pria berkulit zaitun dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu. Ia langsung melepaskan ikatan tanganku dan membawaku lari dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke pesawat ringan. Disana aku langsung diobati dan aku hanya bisa diam karna terlalu shock.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Aku ternyata ketiduran di pesawat, dan saat aku bangun aku ada di ruangan bercat putih dan ada tirai putih disampingku. "baguslah.. kau sudah sadar" kata seorang wanita yang memakai seragam perawat sambil tersenyum padaku, aku mengangguk lemah "kau Annie kan?" aku mengangguk lagi "kau tau? Finnick mengkhawatirkanmu"

Finnick.. satu nama itu..

"Finn? Dimana dia?" aku langsung duduk dan mencoba untuk berdiri, perawat itu membantuku berjalan.

"nah, itu dia" katanya seraya menunjuk Finnick yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikepang. Memang, muka Finnick tidak begitu jelas terlihat olehku.. tetapi aku tau itu dia.

"Finnick!" panggilku setengah teriak, aku langsung berlari kearahnya saat ia menghadapku. Aku memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya "aku merindukanmu.."

"aku juga, Ann.." ia mempererat pelukkannya "kau tidak apa? Capitol pasti menyiksamu.. maafkan aku.." aku mengangguk lalu perlahan melepas pelukkanku.

"Finn.. aku mencintaimu" lirihku.

Finnick menatap langsung ke mataku. "aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai apapun di dunia ini" aku menangis bahagia.

Akhirnya.. aku bertemu dengan Finnick lagi..

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tiba waktunya untuk Finnick pergi ke Capitol dan berperang bersama para pemberontak. Aku tidak rela membiarkannya pergi.. tapi ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Mau tak mau aku membiarkannya pergi..

Kali ini, aku tidak yakin Finnick akan kembali.. entah kenapa. Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang suamiku itu. Suami? Ya, suami. Aku baru saja menikah dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pernikahan kami yang dilaksanakan di Distrik 13 menurutku sangatlah mewah.. apalagi dengan adanya kue pernikahan indah yang dibuat oleh Peeta Mellark.. momen itu adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan untukku.

Dan sekali lagi, Capitol merenggut kebahagiaanku.

Kau tau apa yang paling sakit? Saat orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini telah tiada dan jasadnya tidak bisa kau temukan. Dan yang paling buruk, ia meninggalkanmu dengan janin di perutmu.

Dan itu yang kualami sekarang, Finnick sudah 2 kali dikabarkan meninggal. Pertama memang tidak benar. Yang kedua ini.. memang benar. Pertama memang aku tidak percaya, tetapi saat Peeta menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku percaya. Aku telah kehilangan Finnick.. dan kali ini, ia takkan kembali.. sakit rasanya.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Aku duduk di tepi pantai di Distrik 4. sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Finnick.. dan sampai sekarang aku masih sering melamun memikirkannya.

"mom, mom kangen dad ya?" terasa ada dua tangan kecil yang memelukku dari belakang.

"enggak kok, Finn sayang.." kataku sambil mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

Aku menatap wajah bocah lelaki tampan berumur 6 tahun di pangkuanku ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat mirip Finnick.. "mom, aku sayang mom.." kata Finnick Jr seraya mengecup pipiku lalu langsung bangkit dari pangkuanku, ia sekarang sedang berlari-lari di tepi pantai dengan riangnya. Malaikat kecilku itu sangatlah tampak bahagia. Ia berbalik untuk menghadapku "mom! Kejar aku!" teriaknya.

Aku langsung bangkit dan mengejar malaikat kecilku itu, kami main kejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya aku bisa menangkapnya. Aku langsung menggendong Finnick Jr, mengecup pipinya dan membisikkan "mom dan dad sayang padamu.."

* * *

**FIN**

**Maafkan author abal ini atas segala kesalahan dalam menulis~ #eh (?) RnR please?**


End file.
